


James

by Persephonee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Background Relationships, Background Shadam/Adashi, Cuddles, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Keith, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephonee/pseuds/Persephonee
Summary: The Paladins are finally back on earth. An old classmate is very excited to see them.(Ok I know this in no way lines up with the trailer, but this kind of just happened)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so, I was just thinking about James, that kid that Keith beats up in the first episode, and this kind just popped into my head, so please enjoy!!

When Lance and his team had been pronounced missing, it was bitter sweet for James. For one, Lance was taking up all the opportunities to flirt with the girls at the garrison, but James also had a plan to woo Lance. Not that James wasn’t just as successful with the ladies, it was just that Lance that was the really prize. James would put on the charm, Lance would agree to go out, they’d go on dates, and Lance would be amazing, they would become the power couple of the school and eventually get married. But things didn’t always go as planned. Right before the plan was to be set in motion, Lance disappeared. James had sulked in his room for two days.

 

Now, a year later, Lance was back. And Hunk and Pidge, but it was Lance, James was going to focus on. Maybe he still had a shot.

 

He had found out via news broadcast. The camera had first shown Hunk. This in and of itself had made James’ heart skip a beat. Because if Hunk was there- the camera panned over Pidge next and Shiro then to Lance. He was still just as hot as the day James had last seen him. But next to Lance was the one things that could ruin the plan. Keith fucking Kogane.

 

When Keith had been kicked out of the garrison, it had been a big day for James. Lance had always seemed too fixated on Keith for it just to be a rivalry. There was definitely more there than the Cuban was letting on. But with Keith out of the way, it would be so much easier for James.

 

—-

 

Being back on earth was… Well Keith didn’t really know what it was, but it was something. After landing on watch they had been swarmed with cameras and reporters. Allura, Coran, Romelle, and Krolia, who stayed with his wolf, had wanted to stay in the lions. They were enough for earth today. After all the news cameras and impromptu interviews the paladins were lead inside the garrison. They entered a room with two couches, some counter space with a coffee machine and a couple baskets of snacks. Iverson was there. Shiro stiffened and sucked in a breath at the other inhabitant of the room. It was Adam. First they just stared at each other for a moment and then Adam was racing to Shiro. They hugged, both crying at this point. “I told you it was a bad idea,” Adam scolded, through the tears.

 

Shiro just chucked. “You were right.”

 

The couple stayed like that for a moment longer before separating. “We really need to talk,” Adam said, wiping at his face. 

 

Shiro whipped them away with his thumb,letting his own run down his face, freely. “Later,” Shiro promised.

 

Iverson cleared his throat. “Yes, well this is all very touching, but all of us need to talk. Right now.”

 

Shiro nodded and they all sat. Lance pressed as close to Keith as their armor would allow and laced their fingers together. Keith blushed slightly. They had only been dating for a couple of months. It had started at the beginning of their journey home, so they hadn’t exactly had as much time to cuddle as Lance would have liked. The Red Paladin had made his grievances quite clear on several occasions. 

 

They recounted the story of their adventures in space up to that point, and why they were there now. Iverson listened and occasionally made gruff comments from time to time. Once they were done, the commander nodded and stood. “I will call for Mr. Holt to come here immediately. Adam, I expect you to contact these people’s families and let them know, they may come and visit.”

 

And with that the man was gone. Lance relaxed just slightly, as if letting out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding. Adam stood and addressed the group at large. “I’m sure you’re all tired. You can go and change into something more comfortable and everyone is welcome to the food in the cafeteria, though I know, it’s not that good, it’s what we can offer for now. I’ll let you know when your families arrive, I’m sure you’re all very eager to see each other. Shiro?”

 

Shiro nodded and stood. The two left, presumably to go talk somewhere. “So… meet outside the Red Lion in twenty minutes to get some food?” Lance piped up.

 

The remaining three nodded in agreement and left to go get out of their armor.

 

—-

 

And here was the universe telling James that he was right all along. Lance was in the cafeteria, as if fate had brought them together. _Ok be cool. Be cool,_  James thought as he approached Lance.

 

“Lance! Hey!” He greeted.

 

“Oh, James hi! How ya been?” Lance asked.

 

“Good good. I saw you on the news today. You looked really cool in your, uh… armor? I’m sorry I don’t really know what to call it.”

 

“Oh yeah, no you got it right, it’s armor.”

 

“Wow, I’d love to hear about how it all happened you know? I was really worried something had happened to you when you disappeared.” 

 

“Oh yeah, it’s a really crazy story,” Lance laughed.

 

“We could go somewhere right now and talk about it, while we eat,” James offered. He had this in the bag, it was practically a lunch date.

 

“Oh actually-“

 

“Hey babe,” said Keith, coming up from behind and huggin Lance around the waist.

 

“Oh hey Keith, I was just talking to James about our armor. You remember him right?” Lance responded.

 

“Oh yeah, you.” Keith was smiling in a way the scared James a little. “I fought you right? I recall winning too.”

 

“Oh so you remember him, and not me?” Lance accused, though James got the feeling he didn’t really mean it.

 

“Yep! Anyway, it was nice seeing you John, but it’s time for food,” Keith said, cheerfully and glaring at James.

 

“Bye James.” And with that the apparent couple turned around and walked away, Keith’s arm around Lance’s waist.

 

—-

 

“He was flirting with you!” Keith insisted.

 

“No he wasn’t. We were friends back then, we were just catching up!” Lance argued. “Hunk, back me up here.”

 

“Actually Lance, James was known to have, like, the biggest crush on you, so I don’t know,” Hunk responded, leaning back on the bed. The garrison had provided rooms for the visitors from space. They were outfitted with two sets of bunk beds so, Pidge, Hunk, Lance, and Keith had decided to room together, though they wouldn’t really be needing the fourth bunk.

 

“Ha!” Keith said matter of factly. He hugged Lance a little closer.

 

“Oh please, that was like a year ago. He can’t still be hung up on that!”

 

“What about your crush on Keith? Like a year after Keith got expelled you still had a crush on him,” Pidge supplied. Lance’s cheeks reddened.

 

“Whatever, I think Keith was just jealous,” Lance stated.

 

“What! N-no!” Keith spluttered.

 

“You totally are! Oh my god, babe you feel threatened by James?”

 

“No!” Keith’s face and ears felt hot.

 

“Look at you, you’re totally jealous!”

 

“He was flirting with you!”

 

“Ok, ok whatever, let’s just get some sleep please?” Pidge proposed. The three others grumbled in agreement and Hunk got up to turn off the lights. Keith pillowed his head against Lance’s chest. The Red Paladin’s arms slipped around the other’s waist, and both drifted off into darkness.

 

—-

 

Keith wouldn’t say he purposely went out and tried to find James the next day. They just happened to walk by each other, and the Black Paladin decided to take the chance he was given. “Oh hey John, can I talk to you for a sec?”

 

“My name is _James_.” The boy sounded annoyed, but stopped anyway. “What do you want?”

 

Keith smiled dangerously. “Look I just wanted to make clear, that Lance and I are dating. I know you were trying to make a move on him yesterday day, so I just wanted to let you know, I can make things very difficult for you.”

 

James shrunk back a bit. Had he always been that tall. “Oh yeah? H-how would you do that? Call Shiro?”

 

“Oh, no, Shiro needs to get some rest, no. I’d talk to Adam, you’d know him as Commander Rivers. I’d tell him, you’ve been sexually harassing the Red Paladin, a respected visitor from an important mission from space, one of the people keeping this planet safe. I’m sure he’d hate to hear that.”

 

James glared, but stayed silent. “Do I make myself clear?”

 

A nod. “Good.”

 

Keith was about to say more, but the sound of a set of fast, pounding footsteps stopped him. “Keith!” It was Lance. There were tears in his eyes.

 

“Lance, is everything ok, did something happen?” The Cuban shook his head, a smile steadily growing on his face.

 

“No, no, everything is better than ok! My family’s here. Come on, everyone wants to meet you!” And with that Lance was pulling Keith down the hall and they were gone. James was left with the fact, that really, he never stood a chance. 


	2. Chapter 2

Dating Keith was a learning experience. Particularly how cuddly he was. And then, how cuddly he got when he was jealous. Keith was defiantly jealous no matter how much he denied it. Another thing with dating the black paladin was really, finally getting through to him. Keith was kind, and tender when the situation called for it. So hearing this from James, was a little bit of a shock from Lance.

He’d been in the cafeteria, looking for some chips when the fighter pilot had cornered him. “Your boyfriend is insane,” James stated.

“What?”

“He threatened me because he thought I was flirting with you.”

“Keith can just get a little protective sometimes. It’s not like you were actually flirting with me.”

“Uh…” James blushed a bit. “I was. But that’s not the point, the point is that, that guy is totally unstable.”

Lance blinked in surprise. Keith had been right. Huh. “I… I’ll talk to him. See ya later, man.”

Lance hurried off, now on a mission to find Keith. He found him in their room, sitting on the unused bunk. “Hey Keith.”

“Hey Lance. Is something wrong?”

“Well.” Lance sat down, rubbing the back of his neck. “I just talked to James, and he told me you threatened him?”

Keith lowered his head. “You… weren’t supposed to find out about that.”

“Keith, what’s going on? Why did you do that, this isn’t like you.”

“I… I just…” Keith looked up again, tears in his eyes. “I saw him flirting with you and I got scared.”

“Oh Keith.” Lance scooted closer to the other boy and slid his arms around his waist.

“He’s just,” Keith sniffed. “Better than me…” Sniff. “And I was just afraid that he’d take you, and you’d leave like everybody else.”

And then the tears spilled over and Keith was crying into Lance’s shirt. The red Paladin help him as he cried. Finally the tears slowed and Keith was taking deep breaths. Lance pulled away so he could look into his boyfriend’s eyes.

“Keith, you know I’m never going to leave you. Whether we are dating or just friends, I will be there for you, because I care about you. Ok? James, is not better than you, and I’m not leaving you for him. He’s not my teammate, leader, or friend. I didn’t start a one sided rivalry with him to try to get his attention, yeah? So, stop worrying because I’m not going anywhere.”

Keith nodded and tucked himself back into Lance’s arms. They stayed like that, warm, together, until dinner, where they both rubbed it in James’ face that they were still together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! I usually do more fluff, so please let me know what you thought in the comments or hit me up on Tumblr 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Leave a comment or hit me up on Tumblr [Here](https://queenofbinge.tumblr.com)


End file.
